The present disclosure relates to a positively chargeable single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrographic image forming apparatus. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The photosensitive layer contains for example a charge generating material, a charge transport material (for example, a hole transport material and an electron transport material), and a resin (binder resin) for binding these materials. The electrophotographic photosensitive member including the photosensitive layer is called an organic electrophotographic photosensitive member. The photosensitive layer can contain the charge generating material and the charge transport material in a single layer so that the layer functions for generation and transport of electrical charges. The organic electrophotographic photosensitive member including the single layer is called a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member.
A charge transport layer and a charge generating layer are stacked sequentially in the stated order in an example of an organic electrophotographic photosensitive member. The charge generating layer contains a lubricant and a reinforcing material.
In another example of an organic electrophotographic photosensitive member, at least a charge generating layer and a charge transport layer are stacked on a substrate (conductive substrate). The charge transport layer includes organic particulates having a number average particle size of at least 0.05 μm and no greater than 3.0 μm. The organic particulates are contained in form of aggregated particles having a number average particle size of greater than 3.0 μm and less than 10.0 μm.